1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring a thickness of a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications. Generally, an LED may be used with a lens to adjust light distribution thereof. The lens has a light incident face for receiving light from the LED, and a light emergent face for radiating light out of the lens. The light incident face and the light emergent face are generally designed to have complicated, irregular shapes for obtaining desired light pattern. However, the complicated, irregular shapes of the light incident face and the light emergent face of the lens cause measuring the thickness of the lens being difficult.
What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus which can address the limitations described.